Dear Sam
by MyAnthem
Summary: Dear Sam, I'm halfway to Portland. I'm planning on getting a job there for a while. What happens when Leah runs and all Sam has left of her is her monthly letter? R&R sorry if Leah's OOC
1. Lucky

Dear Sam,

You're always touching her and when you aren't, you've got this look in your eyes. Like you're in pain. Like it will kill you if you don't touch her. You never looked like that when we were separated.

Ever since I joined Jacob's pack, I've been happier. You seem happier, too. Are you? Are you happy? That's all I wanted. For you to be happy.

I'm already past the border, past where you can get me. I don't want you to come after me. I don't want you to. So don't.

I know you probably hate me, for running to Jacob or running away, I don't know which. I know that you'll get over this. You're strong enough.

I'll miss you. And I'll write you if you want me to.

Love you always,

Lee-Lee

She had really left. I reread the letter in disbelief. Lee-Lee. She'd always hated that name. Honestly, I thought it was funny to see her face scrunch up in anger.

There was a bitter taste in my mouth. I had driven her to leave. Looking over at Emily, my mouth twisted in a smile. She was pregnant. We were so lucky.


	2. Portland

Dear Sam,

I'm halfway to Portland. I'm planning on getting a job there for a while. How's everything? Do you ever think of me? I'll call you from Portland.

You better be happy, damn it. I did this for you. Hey, tell Jake I'm sorry. I should give him and Seth a call.

Have the leeches gone or are they still pretending to be human? You were kinda sketchy in your letter about them.

Love you always,

Lee-Lee

How could she still love me? After everything I put her though, how could she still love me. I read the letter to Emily, watching her eyes light up as she realized that Leah was close by. Well, close enough to visit.

What was in Portland? She didn't have family there, as far as I knew.


	3. Call

Dear Sam,

I'm here in Portland. Did Emily have the baby yet? You were so excited. Remember that day we planned what we were going to name our kids?

You were dead set on running our son Levi; I wanted him to be Harry. And oh, you wanted our daughter to be Leah Jr. But now you've got your family with her.

I never deserved you. I like to think that if our history were erased, I wouldn't be such a bitch to the pack. You know why I do that? I do it to hide.

I keep forgetting to call you. I'm so busy with my job. I managed to snag a waitressing job at some restaurant.

Love you always,

Lee-Lee

Job? She had a job?? Since when? Leah didn't do jobs. She wasn't good with people anymore. Not since…not since it happened. And what was that about not deserving her? Ugh, this monthly letter thing was getting annoying.

She needed to write more than that.


	4. Home

Dear Sam,

Did you forget about me? Can't say I'm surprised. You weird pack people do tend to forget about your awesome, history-defying she-wolf.

How's the little one? I'm so jealous of you and Emily. You know how I used to pitch fits when I was little? That's how I reacted to your happy news.

Would you believe me if I told you I'm not a bitch anymore? Ha, tell that to both packs and videotape the reaction. For me.

This whole "running away" thing has really been good for me. I actually smile and laugh now. I've forgotten what it feels like to laugh. Smiling seems so unnatural now.

I think I'll come home within the next few months. Maybe.

Love you always,

Lee-Lee

Yes! She was coming home! Finally. Everybody but Paul misses her. Seth won't stop bugging Jake, and by default, Jake won't stop bugging me. It sucks, but hey. An Alpha's gotta do what an Alpha's gotta do.

Emily was feeding my son, and she looked up at me curiously.

"She's coming home in a few months." That was all I needed to say. Emily's grin lit up her half perfect face. I still felt bad about that.


	5. Imprint

Dear Sam,

Twins? Really? You must be super busy.

You'll never believe what I found. Or rather, what I did. You ready for this? It's big.

I imprinted.

His name is Jade Drainne and he's surprisingly good with weird. Jade works where I do and says he'd like to move back up with me.

You'd like him, I'm sure. However, he proved my theory right. He can't have kids, Sam. I'm not meant to become a mother.

I haven't phased for a few solid days. And guess what? I found my first wrinkle. It was such a relief.

Coming home soon,

Lee-Lee

PS:Don't tell the packs about Jade just yet. I want to be there to see their faces.

Imprint? Leah…imprinted? And she just gave in because she couldn't fight it? Where was her Leah spirit? Where was her "I don't give a fuck!" attitude? And what the fuck is she thinking, "You'd like him, I'm sure?"

And who the hell names their son Jade? I mean, a daughter, sure. But not a son. And what's this about not telling the packs? God, she was asking the impossible.

But with Leah, the impossible becomes possible.


	6. On My Way

Dear Sam,

We're on the train home. I can't wait to see the twins. Jade is such a committed partner. And he understands me. He understands what I'm doing when I get mad and go silent.

I can see now why you weren't able to fight Emily. I've tried fighting the imprint, and Jade's watched me try. I can't, though. You were right. It hurts to be away from him.

On my way,

Lee-Lee

* * *

Oh, great. On top of keeping him a secret, now I've gotta anticipate meeting Leah's boyfriend. Great. Just great. I cuddled my daughter to my chest and stroked her hair. Even at a couple months, she had me wrapped around her finger.

I handed the letter to Emily, watching again as her face lit up. I smiled to see my imprint happy.

* * *

**A/N ****Thanks so much for the review! I always wondered how Jade was a unisex name… I'll have to look it up. And for those who are just lurking, please, take the time to review!**


	7. At last

Dear Sam,

Our train just arrived in Seattle. I can't wait for you to meet Jade.

Have you guys missed me? I actually missed you. All of you. Really, I did.

You would be surprised to see me. I'll probably be smiling when I come back to La Push. (I will!)

My hair's grown out. It's such a pain in the ass, but Jade loved it.

I suppose I should let you get back to your twins.

Home at last,

Lee-Lee

She was home. Finally, she was home. After 6 months without seeing her, or hearing a sarcastic, biting comment, she was home.

We've all missed her, even Paul admitted it. They'd been close…once. But now they absolutely hated each other. She was home, though, finally home.


	8. Interesting

I waited at the train station with Emily, one hand protectively placed on her swollen stomach, and Sue. We were looking for Leah and…Jade.

When we finally spotted her, she wasn't at all what I was expecting. Her hair was now down to her shoulders and fell in soft waves. Her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that I had fallen in love with, they sparkled so brightly, you would think there were stars permanently placed there.

And she was smiling. It was that light-up-the-earth-and-heaven smile that had disappeared when we had broken up. I hadn't seen her smile like that in years.

Next to her, one arm wrapped loosely around her shoulder casually, was a man who I assumed was Jade. His skin was a lighter brown than Leah's, but he was obviously of Native American descent. He carried himself well, a strong-looking man with bright green eyes.

"Leah!" I called out, and when she saw me, her hand went to Jade's. I watched as she started pulling him towards us, determination in her face. Emily laughed when she saw her cousin and Sue was already running towards her.

Leah started tugging on Jade's hand harder once she saw her mother, and Jade's eyes were wide; you could tell he didn't want to meet Leah's mother. Or her ex.

This was going to be interesting.


	9. No Comparing Notes!

"Leah!" For once, his voice didn't have an effect on me other than making me seek out my family. Once I caught sight of Sam, Emily, and my mother, my hand linked with Jade's.

"Le, are you sure about this?" I saw the look of sheer nervousness on Jade's face and countered it with a look of pure determination. I started tugging his hand, trying to get him to follow me.

"Positive. Look, my mom's already coming to say h-" Mom's arms wrapped around me and my words were cut off. Jade easily pulled his hand free of mine so me and Mom could have our moment.

"Leah..my baby girl..you're home. Don't you _ever_ run away again, young lady! I almost called the police to go find you!" It amazed me how easily she transitioned from mother whose only daughter was home to mother whose only daughter ran away and needed to be scolded.

"Sorry, Ma. Mom, this is Jade, my im- my boyfriend." I stumbled over the word 'imprint', because Jade didn't like the sound of it. He held out a hand for my mother to shake, but she just ignored it. Mom was sizing up my boyfriend, seeing how well he could protect me.

Psh, like I needed protecting.

"…It's nice to meet you, Jade." I could see the question in her eyes. _'You imprinted on a man named Jade?' _

"You, too, ma'am. You've got a beautiful daughter. Very independent." I smirked at that. Hell yes, I was independent. Ma nodded in approval. Sam and Emily walked up then, and it was obvious that she was pregnant again.

Sam looked at Jade appraisingly, much like my mother had. Emily hugged me tightly, whispering how happy she was for me in my ear.

"You must be Sam. Le's told me a lot about you." Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Oh, really? You'll have to tell me what she said sometime. You're Jade then, correct?"

"Correct."

"Heey, if you guys are going to duke it out over who gets to carry the bags, please, do so in the bathroom." They both looked at me before looking at each other. I knew the look that passed between them.

"And no comparing notes!"


	10. Author's Notice

**A/N: Ok, people! Dear Sam is on hold until further notice. Why? I've got writer's block on it. Plus, you know, with school and all that, I only have time to write bits and snippets of stories here and there. Don't worry, though! It's not done. I'll post a chapter for Christmas as my present to my readers!**


	11. Another One

**A/N! Oh, gosh, guys, I'm so sorry for not updating anything, and you guys are gonna kill me when you see it's another Author Note. I really haven't had much inspiration for this story, and I know that's no excuse, but I'm sorry. I'm kind of fading out of the Twilight fandom, and while those are still the characters I know best besides my own, it's hard for me to write about them.**

**Plus, if I show any good characters in a bad light, I will get flamed and my emotional state isn't up to that. I'm going to start therapy soon enough and I might be able to update then.**

**Again, all I can really say is I'm sorry for not updating like I said I would, and I hope you guys can forgive me!**

**Sincerely,**

**MyAnthem**


End file.
